Odcinek 5
Twój Cierń, Mój Znak – piąty odcinek anime Darling in the Franxx. Streszczenie Drużyna z 26 plantacji zapoznała się z 13 drużyną. Hiro bardzo cierpi z bólu spowodowanym po pilotowaniu z Zero Two. Nana i Hachi omawiają taktykę na jutrzejszą bitwę. Fabuła Plantacja 13 przeprowadzi za chwilę pocałunek z 26 plantacją. Dzieci zaczynają się zastanawiać co to jest pocałunek. Mówią, że jest połączenie dwóch plantacji albo przysyłanie paliwa przez wielkie rury. Hiro wspomina ich powitalną ceremonię. Goro wstał z łóżka i ubiera swój mundurek. Dotyka Hiro po czole, aby go obudzić i wyczuwa, że jest strasznie gorący. Podczas rozmowy w toalecie Hiro informuje, że czuje się niesamowicie lekko i mówi, że chce iść potrenować. Drużyna rozmawia w salonie o wczorajszej uroczystości. Zorome jest najbardziej podniecony, próbuje nawet naśladować dowódce. Mówi do reszty drużyny głosem ich lidera :"Dzieci jesteście silne". Drużyna chwali Hiro i mówi, że był bardzo pomocny we wczorajszej bitwie. Hiro mówi do Zorome o tym, że postara się nie być obciążeniem i podają sobie ręce. Dzieci idą na śniadanie. Ichigo poprawia kołnierzyk Hiro. Hiro jest bardzo zdziwiony. Ichigo mówi mu, że nigdy nie zwracał na to uwagi. Ichigo i Hiro wchodzą na stołówkę jako ostatni. Zero Two podbiega do Hiro. Łapie go za rękę i zaciąga do stolika. Zero Two zaczyna karmić Hiro. Zorome jest trochę zazdrosny. Hiro oprowadza Zero Two po całym domu. Opowiada jej, że mają określony czas pobudki, kąpieli oraz pójścia spać. Hiro opowiada Zero Two co to jest deszcz. Prosi go, aby to dla nią zrobi. Hiro odpowiada, że tego nie umie. Hiro pyta Zero Two, dlaczego tak nagle chciała, aby ją oprowadził. Odpowiada mu, że też będzie tu żyła. Nagle do pokoju wchodzi Goro i Zorome. Pytają dlaczego Zero Two jest w męskim pokoju. Hiro i Zero Two wychodzą. Nana rozmawia z Ichigo w pokoju taktycznym. Nana dostała zgodę na zostanie Zero Two w 13 plantacji. 002 została oficjalnym pasożytem. Ichigo pyta czy Hiro także został pasożytem. Nana odpowiada, że pewnie tak się stanie. Mitsuru znajduje się w szklarni i bierze tabletki przeciwbólowe. Nagle wchodzi Kokoro. Kokoro martwi się o Mitsuru i stara się z nim porozmawiać, lecz on wychodzi ze szklarni bez słowa. Ichigo pokazuje Zero Two jej nowy pokój. 002 jest zawiedziona, ponieważ myślała, że będzie spała z ukochanym. Ichigo mówi, że jeśli będzie tu mieszkać to musi przyzwyczaić się do ich zasad. Ichigo mówi, aby Zero Two zaopiekowała się Hiro. 002 odpowiada, że nie musi się o to martwić, ponieważ Hiro należy do niej. Ichigo odpowiada, że Hiro nie należy do nikogo. Zero Two mówi do Ichigo, że jest dość władcza. Ichigo dziękuje za komplement. Hiro stoi przed lustrem w łazience. Jest strasznie spocony i prawdopodobnie źle się czuje. Do hangaru przyszła drużyna z 26 plantacji. Rozmawiają o budowie franxxów i o pocałunku plantacji. Zorome jest podekscytowany i mówi, że ma pytanie. Pyta, czy którekolwiek z dzieci stało się dorosłymi. 090 nie rozumie, więc chłopiec z bandażem mówi, że on nie wie. 090 mówi, że nie, Zorome posmutniał słysząc tą odpowiedź. Pyta, czy usłyszeli o tym jakieś plotki, a on odmawia. Wykryto Klaxozaury i godzinę później odbywa się spotkanie. Hachi wyjaśnia, że wykryli od 100 do 150 Klaxozaurów oraz dotrą za ok 33 godziny. Mówi, że odział 13 będzie działać jako wsparcie. Zorome i Miku denerwują się po tym jak odział 26 wywyższa się. Kiedy Hachi informuje, że Strelizia zostanie umieszczona najbliżej rury, drużyna 26 jest przerażona. 13 drużyna wychodzi na spacer. Hiro motywuje ich do walki i mówi, że powinni dać z siebie wszystko w następnej bitwie. Podczas nocy Goro zostaje obudzony przez jęki Hiro spowodowane pilotowaniem razem z Zero Two. Ichigo próbuje powiedzieć Zero Two, aby nie wychylała się i słuchała poleceń w następnej bitwie. 002 nic sobie z tego nie robi. Ichigo mówi do Zero Two, aby zbytnio nie obciążała Hiro w następnej walce. 002 odpowiada, że jeśli nie będzie w stanie przeżyć to Hiro nie jest niczego wart. Ichigo policzkuje Zero Two. Z jej głowy spada ogranicznik mocy. 002 wścieka się. Jej rogi i oczy zaczynają świecić na czerwono. Nagle zaczyna padać deszcz. Ichigo wraca do domu, po drodze spotyka Goro. Rozmawiają o Zero Two i Hiro. Następnego ranka Hiro i Zero Two rozmawiają na jeziorze. 002 rozpina mundurek i patrzy na klatkę piersiową Hiro. 002 mówi, że rana na sercu Hiro wygląda pięknie. Hiro mówi, że chce z nią walczyć do końca. Zero Two jest bardzo ucieszona. Zaczyna tańczyć po trawie przy jeziorze. Postacie * Ikuno * Kokoro * Miku * Zorome * Futoshi * Hiro * Goro * Ichigo * Mitsuru * Zero Two * 090 * Hachi * Nana Kategoria:Odcinki en:Episode 05 es:Episodio 5 ru:Твои шипы и мой символ